<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stubborn by Hotgitay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442014">Stubborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay'>Hotgitay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Black (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan is interrupted by an angry Will over an issue  discerning a patient</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Campbell/Ethan Willis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stubborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes I feel like a lone wolf when it comes to shipping will/Ethan  well I ship them and it will never change</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”Will asked him </p><p>“I may be an idiot but I’m your idiot”Ethan said to the younger man </p><p>“I gave you direct orders and you didn’t abide by them”Will rose his voice at him </p><p>“I told you to take these papers over to Mr.Changs room”Will looked at him </p><p>“He requested I take these papers back”Ethan says </p><p>“You have got to be kidding me”Will rolled his eyes </p><p>“I tried handing them to him and he wanted nothing to do with them”Ethan explained </p><p>“Why is that man being so stubborn?”Will questioned </p><p>“Hell if I know”Ethan said to him </p><p>“I’m just trying to get him to sign some release forms so he can leave”Will exclaimed</p><p>“I tried to help you”Ethan put in his part too </p><p>“Thanks for attempting to get him to sign them”Will told him </p><p>“Don’t mention it bossman”Ethan squeezes his hand </p><p>“I have had a long day dealing with that man”Will told him </p><p>“You can always vent to me”Ethan assures him  </p><p>“You really want to hear me bitch and moan?”Will chuckled looking at his boyfriend </p><p>“Seriously I’m a great listener”Ethan responded</p><p>“He’s been a troublemaker for me since he arrived”Will replies to him </p><p>“Well I’m sorry he’s been so awful to you”Ethan apologized to him</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>